Seals of the type comprised of rigid strips or laths to be fixed on the lower edge of doors and similar objects, to block the passage of air currents through the opening which remains between the floor and the lower edge of the door, are known to the market.
Seals for this purpose exist in different types, from those in which the edge has a band of soft material, to those in which part of them, the lower part, is equipped to lower and raise, as desires, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,330, in order that the lowered part be supported firmly against the surface of the floor when the door is closed.
This descending part is raised, when desired, just before opening the door.
However, all the seals of the types mentioned suffer from the same defect, which is that special methods are required to measure and to cut the rigid strip or lath, which is usually metallic. Special knowledge is necessary for the purpose, in order to adapt the said lath to a door, and therefore specialized installers are required to carry out the installation of the seal in the proper way.